


Round Two

by SaraiCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Hurt, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Sins, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiCat/pseuds/SaraiCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie have a history of being at each others throats. Throw them in a cell together and who knows what could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Gnome smutters hello. I see you have come for your daily dose of sin. I can already feel the people hating on this ship. But you know what bury me at the bottom of the ocean with this ship. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. This is not for the light-hearted. I suggest going to church after this or, at least, investing in a bible or holy water. Swim in holy water. Anyway here you go take the smut.

The tension in the room could cut diamond as the girls stared with hatred deeply embedded in their eyes as they glared at each other. Levi had Mikasa by the nape of her neck and Hanji had Annie by the back of hers as well. The fight had been viscous, however, it had not gotten too far before interference happened. “Bloody kids need to grow the fuck up” Levi spat. The scowl on Annie's face only grew larger as Levi lectured. Mikasa just held a life taking glare, staring directly at the blonde. “How about we throw them in a cell and they could work it out like they do in the animal kingdom” Hanji was practically jumping with excitement. “Tsk I don't care, let's get this over. I have better things to attend to” Levi rolled his eyes. So they were restrained and dragged through the halls to the dark and grimy cells in the basement. There they were tossed into the cell. They listened as Hanji and Levi walked away, their footsteps loud on the dirty floor. The only things in the tiny cell was a tiny cheap bed and a bucket; probably to piss and shit in they thought. Annie sat on the bed, her face full of blatant discomfort. Mikasa sat on the ground in the corner, seemingly fascinated with the disgusting floor. Annie let out a long string of laughter. “Isn't this great? I mean you're the last person I want to be stuck with” Annie said while laughing at the irony. “Shut up,” Mikasa said through bared teeth. Annie laughed at this. “Shut up or I’ll make you” Mikasa growled. “Oh really?! Ready for round two then?” Annie said while stretching out her hands. Mikasa was on her feet with inhuman like speed leaving Annie pushed up against the wall near the bed. Annie could feel her hot breath on her face as they stared furiously into each others eyes. Mikasa leaned in first and their lips were pressed against each others. At first, Annie was full of shock but followed along. Mikasa took Annie's lip between her teeth as Annie brought her legs up around Mikasa's waist as Mikasa held her against the wall. Annie desperately struggled undoing Mikasa's shirt buttons as Mikasa moved her kisses down her neck. Mikasa shirt fell to the floor letting Annie run her fingernails scratching at Mikasa's bareback. Mikasa let out a deep moan into Annie's neck as she bit the flesh leaving Annie's breath racing. Picking the blond up supporting her under her ass and back she dropped her hard into the uncomfortable bed. The blond was sprawled out as Mikasa pulled off her pants and moved to Annie's shirt and pants practically ripping it off, the blonde's body. The blond laid there in her grey sports bra and lacy red panties, showcasing her athletic yet curvy body. Mikasa bit at Annie's flesh just above her sports bra making Annie let out a moanful cry. Slipping her hand down between the blonde's legs, caressing her soaked panties. She could feel Annie wither beneath her. Slipping her hand under the girl’s sports bra, rubbing her nipple letting it get hard under her fingertip. She moved down till all Annie could see was the ebony strands between her legs. Slipping the wet lacy panties off her, Mikasa held her thighs keeping her in place as she ran her tongue over Annie's clitoris making her squirm in pleasure. Curving her finger she inserted it into the blonde rubbing the blonde's hot insides as she traced circular motions on her clit with her tongue. The blond moaned in utmost pleasure. She could hear the blonde's breath speed as her skin turned a delicious pink. Her mouth letting out moans that made Mikasa want to rip apart the girl between gasps. Annie's back curved up almost begging for her to be touched. She let a long raspy moan till she fell to pieces in orgasmic bliss. Mikasa slipped her fingers out of the blonde's intimate areas, taking her fingers and sliding them into her own mouth. The blonde was delicious she thought, as she watched the tired blonde with her eyes fluttered shut on the bed. She took comfort beside her as she herself was tired after the affairs with the blonde today. 'What am I gonna do with you?' she thought to herself as she drifted off beside Annie. 

__________________________Morning rises______________________________________

Mikasa woke up to a slight soreness in her back, as her eyes adjust to the room's dim light she saw her silhouette. It was Annie, she could tell despite her clothed body. Mikasa pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed as she saw Levi appear by the door. “This isn't over Mikasa and next time it's my turn,” she said while flashing her icy eyes towards Mikasa.


End file.
